The Last One Standing
by Star-Filled-Night
Summary: She stood in the middle of the battlefield, her friends spread about her, dead. She bent down and gently closed his eyes. As she stood back up she saw the cause of all her misery standing before her. He smiled at her cockily, and then... it all wend dark.
1. Chapter 1

The Last One Standing.

Prelude: She stood in the middle of the battlefield, her friends spread about her, dead. She looked up from the dog-eared boy in front of her holding back the tears. She bent down and gently closed his eyes; they're marriage promises burning in the back of her mind. As she stood back up she saw the cause of all her misery and torment standing before her. He smiled at her cockily crimson eyes flashing, and then… it all went dark.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome eyes slowly opened. She was chained to the wall in a dark prison cell. A bowl of food and a glass of water where set out in front of her, she wouldn't dare touch it. She closed her eyes, all the faces of her friends and allies flashed before her eyes. Every one she had ever taken comfort in, Koga, Sesshomaru, Kikyo and Kaede, Totosai and Myoga, Rin and Shippo, and InuYasha, everyone was dead. Only she and Naraku had been left standing when the dust settled. She wanted to cry. But she knew he was watching, and she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing her pain. She would not fall to him. All her friends' hopes for a peaceful life rested on her now. She was going to get out of here, she was going to kill that bastard, and then she was going to go home, seal the well, and try to pick up the pieces to her life again. Yeah … easier said than done.

'Alright, one step at a time Kagome.' she thought pushing herself off the floor. She began to examine the chains. Ancient things. Huge, heavy cuffs and chains, and the stranger thing was, the chains seemed to be growing out of the wall, 'Ok, this might be harder than I thought.'

"Ah, so you're finally awake," A voice behind her said. She turned slowly to face him, her hatred clearly written on her face. Naraku stood before her same as before, and with the same overly cocky smile.

"What do you want?"

"Why what else? The jewel shards."

"Go to hell."

"Such words don't belong in a miko's mouth." He said hooking his finger under her chin, "What? Not talking now? That's fine. I hope you fine your accommodations to your liking. You're going to be here for a long time." With that he let her chin drop and walked out of her cell, and Kagome was left to her own thoughts.

"This might be harder than I origanaly thought, oh well. Game on Naraku."


	2. Chapter 2

The Last One Standing.

Kagome gave yet another futile tug to the chains that bound her wrists. Screw killing him when she got out, she was going to come up with the most painful way possible to torture him. Two months. Two months, that's how long she had been stuck in this cell. All hell was guaranteed to break loose when she got out. The door to her cell opened to revile Naraku, but before she had time to open her mouth her world went dark again.

When Kagome opened her eyes again she was sitting against the well. She stood and looked around, Naraku was nowhere in sight. She decided to go back and let her family know she was still alive, then come back and skin the hanyou alive. She jumped into the well. When she hit bottom a strange smell wrapped around her nose. As she climbed out the smell got stronger, when she was out everything seemed normal but that smell was almost unbearable. The only strange thing was that the shrine door was ajar. When she opened it she saw her mother brother and grandfather dead. She stumbled back wards and fell back down the well. She didn't feel the hard thump of her landing; her whole body had gone numb. When she looked up she saw Naraku standing above her. He jumped down and picked her up.

"Looks like you found my surprise," He said jumping out of the well, "I might have to rethink letting you out to play."

"You bastard!!! You killed them!!!"

"You where expecting anything less?"

Kagome tried to reach out and hit him but he caught her hand

"Now, now" He said, "That's not polite." And with that Kagome's world went dark, yet again.

When she finally regained consciousness she was slung over Naraku's shoulder.

"Put me down!!! Put me down NOW!!!!"

Naraku through her roughly back into her cell, "Maybe you should learn to say please." and with a snap of his fingers the chains reattached themselves to her wrists.

"Just wait Naraku. I'm going to get out of here and…"

"And what?" He asked cutting her off mid-sentence, "Face it miko… your friends are dead, and everyone in your world thinks you killed your family. You have nowhere to go. Give me the jewel shards, and go join them."

"Go. To. Hell."

"Again, such words do not belong in the mouth of a miko." and with that he turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

The Last One Standing

Over the last month and a half Kagome had come to one conclusion… Naraku was sick. Over this time span he had been relentlessly playing with her mind. She had to watch her friends die and discover her family dead again and again, and the worst part was it felt as real as the first time. Each time wearing at her until she could cry. And then the lovely ideas started. Naraku was offering her tips on how to escape, so far the easiest one was to stranger herself with the chains around her wrists. And then the door to her cell opened to reveal,… InuYasha? Kagome looked up hope brimming in her eyes when the soft amber eyes of her friend melted away to harsh crimson ones and the rest of the disguise disappeared to reveal Naraku. Kagome turned away heart broke.

"You seem to be favoring the idea of a happy reunion."

"So?"

"So let me help you." He produced a small dagger from his haori, "Try this."

Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest, "Go away."

"As you wish." and with that he was gone.

Day after day more dead friends and family fallowed by more suicidal images where placed in her head, it pushed her past her limits, and she broke down crying. Once a soft hand slipped under her chin and tilted her gaze upward.

"You are stronger than I gave you credit for."

"Leave me alone," Kagome said yanking her chin out of his grip.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm having to much fun watching you break."

"You're twisted."

Naraku gently kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear, " I know."

Kagome shivered and pulled away farther. He stood up and smirked, then turned and left. She looked from the door to the dagger and back to the door,

"_OK Kagome, you have to choices, you can stay here and fall victim to whatever he has going on in his sick mind, or you can end it now. Fuck this!_" she reached out and grabbed the dagger. She took a deep breath and sliced from just below the hand cuffs to mid arm. She wasn't sure how deep she had cut but her arm was spilling blood all over her and the cell floor. Her head was beginning to spin when she went to slice her other arm, the door bust open once again and InuYasha ran in,

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!!!" He yelled yanking the dagger out of her hands and flinging it across the room. He removed his haori, and wrapped it around her arm.

"Leave me alone Naraku, besides isn't this what you wanted?" Kagome said, she was having trouble keeping her eyes open and her head up.

"Naraku? What are you talking about Kagome? It's me. Hold on I'm going to get you back to Kiada's" InuYasha said picking her up.

"Inu…Yash…"Kagome's world went dark yet again, but this time was different, she felt this overwhelming since of piece.

"Fuck! Hold on Kagome!" InuYasha yelled running out of Naraku's castle and towards Kiada's village.


	4. Chapter 4

The Last One Standing.

"Kagome… Kagome wake up."

"Please momma (sniff) wake up."

"Kago… Kagome-chan, please."

"Lady Kagome, open your eyes."

Jumbled voices, that's all she could hear. Her head was pounding and her wrist felt like it was on fire; she blinked her eyes open to see her friends sitting around her, InuYasha's grip tight around her waist.

"Kagome!!!" The little kitsune kit cried latching on to her neck, InuYasha quickly detached him.

"Not now Shippo." the boy settled for snuggling under the arm that was not bandaged.

Kagome blinked slowly, she was with her friends again, that meant she was dead. She winced a little and lay back against InuYasha. Just then Kaede walked in,

"Kagome, thank Kami ye are alive. Ye've been a sleep for nearly a month, we thought ye had left us." the old woman said kneeling down beside InuYasha and starting to redress Kagome's wrist.

'Alive?' she thought, 'I can't be alive. I'm with them, I saw them all dead.' wile Kagome was arguing with herself Kaede finished wrapping her arm.

"Child, whatever made ye do such a thing?" she asked looking at Kagome's wrist, "Ye where half dead where InuYasha came running in here like a mad man."

"Naraku…"she managed softly, "He killed you…… you, and my family."

"Kagome," Sango said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "We're not dead, we're right here…see?" held Kagome's hand firmly in her own.

"But… I saw it. You where all dead. I was down there for months and had to watch you all die again and again."

"Months? Kagome, you've been gone two days. I would have gotten you out soon if that bastard didn't have so many fucking…"

"Watch ye language." Kaede said.

"Sorry, barriers."

"Two days? It was at lest three months."

"Kagome, Naraku plays with people's minds for his own sick enjoyment. Once he had a hold of it you where his." Miroku said, "He could have made it feel like years or seconds depending on his mood."

"That bastard." Kagome said, "That's how he knew where to find them, that's how he got to them. Wait, did he ever go down the well?"

"No he never got the chance to get out of his castle once I got a hold of him."

"So then they're alive?!" Kagome said trying to push herself up she had to see her family, she had to know.

"Umm… where do you think you're going?" InuYasha said pulling her back down, "I don't think so."

"I saw that he'd killed my family InuYasha, I have to see them."

"Fine, but I'm going with you." InuYasha said, "Don't give me that look; I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

As they made their way to the well Kagome was clinging tightly to InuYasha's hand.

"Kagome, that kind of hurts."

"Deal with it, last time I let go of you, you died."

"That was all in your hear, koi."

"You've obviously never herd the saying: 'Mind over matter' have you?"

* * *

Oh my gosh, I an SO sorry this took longer that I ever want to get posted. My brother thought (first sign of the end of the world right there) it would be funny to delet my sroty folder so this is not the end I wamted but I couldn't remember it. Please don't be too harsh, and please don't hate me I feel bad enough already. Thank you to any one who read this, you rock.

Peace and Love

Star-Filled-Night.


End file.
